During prolonged bicycle riding, for example during long distance rides or trail cycling, bicyclists commonly experience discomfort or sensory and motor impairment. Symptoms of the discomfort or impairment may include a genital numbness and/or paresthesia in the cyclist's forearms, hands, fingers, and feet. These symptoms may persist anywhere from several days to months, and may potentially result in erectile dysfunction and long-term nerve damage. One reason for these symptoms is the fact that a cyclist engages the bicycle seat, handlebar, and the pedals during bicycle riding, and exerts significant pressure or force on these portions of the bicycle. In turn, the force that the cyclist exerts on the portions of the bicycle is matched by a corresponding force exerted by these portions on the cyclist. When the corresponding force is concentrated on particular regions of the cyclist, discomfort or impairment may occur, which may adversely affect the performance of the cyclist. Thus, there has developed a need to mitigate discomfort or sensory and motor impairment during prolonged bicycle riding to improve the performance of the cyclist.